


Morse Code

by trekkiepirate



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared spent a boring summer learning Morse code. Once school starts again, he confesses his love for his best friend, Jensen, the only way he can: tapping 'I love you' in Morse code over and over again. Turns out, Jensen picked up a new skill at summer camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morse Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).



It had taken him the better part of the summer to learn Morse code, but with Jensen away at camp, it felt like the best use of Jared's time. It was definitely better than calling Jensen's parents every single day to ask if Jensen was back early

Now, school had begun again. Senior year for him and Jensen: they were looking into all the same colleges, prompting their parents to remark on how sweet it is for them to keep their best friend's dreams and make them part of their own. Their siblings mostly just mocked them for being co-dependent and in love with each other. Which would be fine with Jared if it were true, but it seemed he was the only one who was imagining the kind of future where they slept in the same bed and adopted a mess of dogs together.

Jared was shaken out of his reverie by Jensen knocking into him as he sat at the desk diagonal from Jared's before turning to face his friend. “Hey Jay! How was 3rd?”

Third period is the only one Jensen and Jared don't have together (Jared is taking AP Chemistry while Jensen decided to enroll in Home Ec 'so at least one of us will be able to make sure we don't starve, Jay' Jensen had explained with that smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes and made Jared's heart do elaborate tumbles in his chest).

“Boring, but informative,” Jared smiled. “What about you?”

“I am the king of pie,” Jensen declared. “Apparently, my crust was both tender and flaky, a feat previously thought impossible by my world-weary teacher.” Jensen beamed. “I am incredibly talented it seems.”

Jared rolled his eyes. His pen tapped against his desk. I love you, he tapped out over and over as he spoke, confessing the only way he could. “You're incredibly talented at everything. Dude, you tried out for cheerleading as a joke and made the squad. Don't even get me started on everyone falling at your feet after the Spring musical last year.”

Jensen held up his hands. “Tony is a very romantic character, I merely went with the standard practice.” He slapped Jared's arm with the back of his hand. “Besides, you're a helluva good actor too, Doc. Or we wouldn't be looking into schools in sunny California.”

Blushing at the compliment, Jared said “Seriously, if I hadn't seen you puke after we smoked those stolen cigarettes or watched you try to proposition the couch after we drank that bottle of your parents' wine, I'd think you were just genetically designed to be perfect.” Jared shut up then, concentrating on the message he was sending with his pencil against the desk. Two short beats that meant I. Short, long, then two shorts for the L, followed by the O, three longs, then the three shorts and a long, capped off by a short: there was love. Finally the you was made of one long, one short, then two longs for the Y, next came another three longs for the O and finally two shorts and a long finished the phrase.

Mercifully the bell rang and the teacher called the class to attention. Jared tried to pay attention and take notes, but he kept beating out the rhythm of the phrase he was too terrified to ever say out loud.

At the end of the class, Jensen popped up out of his desk and grabbed Jared's arm. “C'mon,” he instructed.

“Where are we going?” Jared asked, even as he followed. “If this is something illegal, so help me God, I am leaving your ass to be busted by the cops like last time.”

Jensen snorted. “Dude, you didn't leave. You got busted with me.”

“Yeah, but it was your idea to try to steal beer from the liquor store.” Jared tried to frown, but he couldn't, remembering the night in question. “I can still see the look on that cops face after he called your mom.”

“Wrong number, my son's in bed,” Jensen imitated his mother and cackled. “Man, I could grow up and win a Nobel Peace Prize and that is still going to be the story my parents tell everyone.”

“So, Mrs Ackles,” Jared said, doing his best journalist voice, “your son is the first man to win an Oscar and Nobel Peace Prize in the same year his private sports therapy practice cleared over ten million dollars. Did you always know Jensen was an over-achiever?”

Jensen laughed and did his mom's voice again. “Oh no. Back in high school, he was quite the little hellion. If he hadn't had his friend Jared to keep him on the straight and narrow, he'd probably be serving time in jail.”

Jared shook his head. “I spent that night in the jail cell too.”

Jensen shrugged. “Yeah, but only because of my bad influence convincing you to follow me.”

Raising his eyebrow, Jared tugged Jensen's arm. “Kinda like now?”

“We're almost,” Jensen said slowly, “here!” He stopped and spread his arms out as if presenting his kingdom for Jared's approval.

Jared looked around. “Dude, we're at the park!”

Jensen nodded. “Same park where we met, lo those many years ago.”

“We shouldn't be off-campus. We're missing Geography,” Jared adjusted his backpack strap nervously.

Jensen sighed. “Today, Geography is not important. What is important is what I learned at camp.”

“How to ruin your best friend's perfect attendance record?” Jared asked, huffing a frustrated breath. “You knew I was going for it this year.”

“More important than that,” Jensen said, “is the fact that I had a bunkmate who was way into ciphers.”

Jared stared and when no explanation was forthcoming, he said, “And? What? Did you decrypt a message saying someone was going to invade the school today? Was it the British, because if so you might find your dates are a little off.”

“Dates,” Jensen chuckled as he dropped to a nearby bench. “I was listening to you in class.”

“I didn't say anything,” Jared said, the penny already beginning to drop even as he sat next to Jensen.

“At first I was confused as to what you were tapping out on you desk. Then I caught on to the pauses between letters.” Jensen looked at Jared strangely and tilted his head like a curious puppy dog. “O, V, E, Y, O, U, I, L.”

Jared's heart managed to stop and begin beating double-time all at once.

Jensen smiled. “Which continued to make no sense until I got them in the right order. You were tapping out 'I love you', Jared.”

“I, uh, it was for,” Jared stammered, “um-”

“Dude, I could feel your laser eyes burning a hole in the side of my head the whole time,” Jensen added. “I think I'm pretty sure who it was for.”

Jared tried to swallow, but couldn't seem to gather enough saliva in his mouth. “Jensen, I-”

Once again, Jensen cut him off and Jared would have been annoyed if not for the fact that Jensen's interruption this time came in the form of a kiss.

It was brief and chaste, but Jared's head still spun and he was sure if Jensen hadn't been cupping it between his hands, said head would have entered the stratosphere by now.

When Jensen pulled back and beamed at Jared, he didn't say anything. Through the fog of realizing Jensen had just kissed him and was likely to keep doing so in the very near future, Jared heard a familiar beat. Jensen's left hand have moved from Jared's head and was tapping the phrase 'I love you too' in Morse code against the bench.

“Really?” Jared asked, hardly daring to hope that this was all real.

Jensen nodded, before his eyes darted back to Jared's lips. “Now can I kiss you again? Because I have been dreaming of doing just that since we met here.”

Jared laughed. “We were six, you freak show.”

“I still wanted to kiss you,” Jensen replied with a grin. “So, it's been, like, eleven years for me. What about you?”

Blushing, Jared said, “Um, since the first middle school dance. When you went with Ally. I hated her for getting to dance with you.”

Jensen laughed. “Oh, there's the jealous streak I know so well.”

“Shut up,” Jared said. “You say you've been waiting eleven years and now you're just gonna make fun of me? I'm leaving your ass on this bench, Ackles.”

“So, let's not waste any more time then,” Jensen said, pulling Jared close again.

This time the kiss was decidedly less innocent. They didn't go back to school that day and Jared could have cared less, wrapped in Jensen's arms on his friend's bed. There were more important things than Geography. Like trying to figure out just what phrase Jensen was tracing onto Jared's collarbone with his tongue.


End file.
